


It'll Be Okay

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, sick!Tyler, worried!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "a sick fic where Tyler has the flu or something and still wants to perform, but Josh tells him he can't and cuddles with him and stuff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

"I'm fine, Josh! I prom-" Tyler sneezes, not able to finish his sentence. Josh gives him a stern look and points to the bed.

"Get back in bed, i'm gonna go get the soup, babe" Josh leaves to room, after making sure Tyler actually does get back in bed. He sits there, arms crossed.

Josh comes back with the soup in hand, smiling at Tyler, "You look like a child," He sets it on the bedside table.

"Well, you're treating me like a child." Tyler pouts at Josh, "Josh, babe, my angel, my sun, my moon," Tyler grabs one of his hands and Josh laughs at him, "I'm fineeee" He drags it out and looks at the clock, "And if we start getting dressed now we can make it to the gig just in time" Tyler smiles hopefully.

"I already called and canceled," Josh says, picking up the bowl and handing it to Tyler, who doesn't take it and just crosses his arms again.

"I'm mad at you." Tyler looks straight ahead, frowning.

"For what?" Josh chuckles, setting the bowl down, once again.

"For thinking i'm sick, i'm not sick Josh" Tyler says, still looking forwards.

"Alright," Josh opens one of the drawers of the bedside table and takes out a thermometer, "Put this in your mouth."

Tyler takes it, "This is the only time I don't like hearing that sentence" then he puts the thermometer in his mouth, and waits.

He knows he's not sick, once it beeps Josh takes it and looks at it, "102, baby, you're sick" Tyler pouts, again.

"I don't feel sick, that thermometer is broken" Tyler whines, he shifts down into the covers to lay down on the bed and turn his back to Josh.

"I'm even more mad at you now" He says, pushing himself further to the other side of the bed, silently inviting Josh to cuddle him.

Josh gets the message, of course, and slowly climbs onto the bed. He scoots in close behind Tyler, jeans and boots still on, and wraps an arm tightly around his waist.

Josh rests his head in the curve of Tyler's neck, "You can't be mad at me," He whispers, snuggling up to him, closer.

"Yes I can. See me right now? This is me mad at you" Tyler states

Josh laughs against his neck, giving Tyler chills, "Go away," Tyler gives no effort to pushing Josh off of him though.

"I'll go away when you eat your soup," Josh smiles against his neck

Tyler huffs, "Fine." Then he sits up. Josh stands up off the bed and hands him the still warm soup.

When he's about to leave, like Tyler asked, Tyler says "Wait, Josh. Don't go"

Josh turns toward him, "Why not?" He raises an eyebrow.

Tyler rolls his eyes "Because.. i'm sick"

"Alright baby, I'm gonna take care of you until you're healthy and climbing up shit again" Josh smiles at him, getting back in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> PROMPTS ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
